Realization
by Wishes on a Broken Stereo
Summary: "He held out a helping hand when Heather was at her lowest, and she blew it all off as nothing but a mere alliance to get further in the game. Never had she thought that Harold was actually trying to be a friend…" Fluffy Harold/Heather.


A sunny day at Playa des Losers. Everyone was kicking back their feet and goofing off like a bunch of teenagers would normally do.

Except for one…

A pair of glasses-covered eyes peered over the bushes to the pool. Auburn bangs hung in those eyes the slightest bit; the teen blew them from his face and kept quiet as he hid. His pale skin glowed and grew pink as the blazing sunlight shined over the resort.

Another figure was lying back in a chaise, taking advantage of the sunny day. Her sunglasses covered her dark gray eyes that were focused on a gossip magazine. Recently, she had been keeping her short hair in a ponytail, now that it had started growing back. She was still as a statue, yet graceful as a dancer in all her glory.

Or so thought her observer. The redhead sighed in quiet bliss as a dumbstruck smile crossed his lips at the sight of the girl.

"Gosh... She's so beautiful. Like a rose so red with the blood from my heart that beats for her…" he whispered to himself. Even he had to admit it was corny, but it still came from the heart, and that's what counted.

Unfortunately, the girl heard the small mumbling and frowned. She slid her sunglasses down her nose the slightest bit, looking over the tops of the lenses and around her. There in the bushes nearby was a skater nerd in need of a lesson in privacy. Eyes narrowed, she rose from her chair.

The boy's eyes widened and he ducked into the bushes immediately, but was jerked back out by his arm. He let out a groan of pain. "Ow! What the heck is your problem? Idiot!"

"Oh, I'm the idiot? Look who thought they could vanish into thin air after I caught them spying on me!" she replied with a scoff.

The other's eyes turned from his arm, now throbbing from the forceful jerking, to her eyes. His jaw dropped a bit as she stared into his eyes, scowling. A sheepish smile graced his face, despite the angry expression on the girl gripping his arm. "H-Heather, what brings you here?"

"Why the hell are you spying on me, you little dweeb?! Probably trying to sneak another peek at my chest, aren't you?" she asked harshly, rolling her eyes.

"No, not at all! I was actually looking for my num-yo; I seem to have misplaced it," the redhead replied confidently, despite the lie.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy spying on people, you wouldn't lose it!" Heather turned on her heel and started walking to return to her sunbathing.

When the queen bee was gone, Harold's courageous grin faltered and turned into a slight frown. He slapped his palm against his forehead. "What the hell did I say that for?! I always keep my num-yo with me! Why couldn't I have just come out and said that I liked her?! GOSH!"

The coal-haired girl's eyes drifted from her magazine as she heard the boy's voice. She got up and padded over silently to hide behind a lamp post (one that hadn't been torn out of the ground by Courtney, that is) nearby.

"She just can't see that I really like her! She's totally oblivious, and it just makes me want to tell her myself!"

Heather's narrowed eyes softened as she heard this. She had never taken the thought of the skater nerd liking her to mind. She had noticed how nice he was when they were going for the million dollar case, even though she had been so cruel to him. He supported her throughout the second season when no one else did. He held out a helping hand when Heather was at her lowest, and she blew it all off as nothing but a mere alliance to get further in the game. Never had she thought that Harold was actually trying to be a _friend_…

_What did such a nice guy like Harold do to deserve that sort of treatment…?_

The smallest smile crossed Heather's lips as she came out from her hiding spot. She actually looked… innocent as she looked at the boy sans cold scowl. "Harold…?"

Said nerd's eyes widened as he heard his name. He flushed crimson and turned to see the Asian girl standing behind him with a smile on her face and the faintest blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Harold, I… I… I'm sorry for the way I've treated you in the past. It's just… I'm not used to someone actually being _nice _to me… I thought it was a charade to get yourself further in the game. But what I realized is that you were actually trying to become friends with me. No one's ever tried to do it… I was cautious and brushed it off…"

Harold smiled warmly and held out a hand to Heather. "Apology accepted, m'lady…"

The girl gasped lightly. "Y… You mean that?"

"Of course. The main thing that counts is that you apologized, which was really brave of you to do."

Heather felt her heart thumping in her chest as she took Harold's hand, entwining her fingers in the spaces between his own. "Thank you, Harold…"

The redheaded male blushed lightly. "It's no problem at all, m'lady…

A strange silence filled the conversation. It was awkward, but nice at the same time, probably due to the fact that Harold's hand was still enveloping Heather's.

"I'm guessing you heard me a few minutes ago, huh?" The silence was broken as Harold asked. A sheepish grin appeared as his eyes wandered to the ground.

Heather nodded. "I'm… really flattered that you feel that way about me. I… I've never really thought about it before…"

"Maybe instead of thinking about it, you could try it out? If you don't like the way it works out, you can break up with me, no hard feelings." His green eyes shined warmly as they looked into Heather's gray ones.

Heather actually admired Harold when he said such brave things like this. He was so optimistic when it came to these situations, as she remembered from what happened with him and LeShawna.

"I have a strong feeling I'll like it quite a bit…" She squeezed the boy's hand gently and smiled at him sincerely, all feelings of devilry and cold-heartedness gone.

Harold squeezed Heather's hand just as gently. "Then enjoy everything I can offer you, including my love…"

Lips molded against lips softly, as if sealing the deal to an agreement.


End file.
